The present invention relates to a camera signal processing apparatus and a camera signal processing method for processing a camera signal generated by a camera apparatus of single-plate type. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera signal processing apparatus and a camera signal processing method for computing a correlation value indicative of a correlation between interpolated values of pixels when a luminance signal or a color difference signal is generated from an imaging signal generated by a solid-state image sensor.
In a camera apparatus of single-plate type using a solid-state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor (hereafter simply referred to as a CCD), a color filter for transmitting lights corresponding to R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) is arranged on the CCD. In this color filter, a region for transmitting a red light, a region for transmitting a green light, and a region for transmitting a blue light are formed in matrix. For example, these regions are arranged as G, R, G . . . or B, G, B . . . horizontally. The light that passed each region of the color filter is inputted in the CCD. Then, pixel data G, pixel data R, and pixel data B are generated from the pixels corresponding to the R, G, and B regions of the color filter.
In this camera apparatus, a luminance signal and a color signal are generated based on the lights inputted in the CCD.
The CCD used in the above-mentioned camera apparatus is arranged with a color filter having R, G, and B for each pixel. The R, G, and B regions are arranged as R, G, R, G, . . . horizontally for example. In this camera apparatus, a color signal is generated in correspondence with the color filter arranged for each pixel. Therefore, in this CCD, in a pixel for which the color filter for transmitting a red light is arranged, the pixel data G and the pixel data B corresponding to G and B respectively are not generated, making it necessary for the data corresponding to G and B to be generated by interpolation.
In the above-mentioned camera apparatus, a method of processing a luminance camera signal generated by the CCD for example is known in which, for reading all pixels, pixel data is generated by performing arithmetic mean on the pixel data corresponding to four pixels, namely two vertical pixels and two horizontal pixels of the CCD.
In the single-plate camera apparatus, when generating pixel data by interpolation, correlation values indicative of correlations in vertical and horizontal directions are detected. In this detection, the signals of pixels arranged around are calculated by use of a filter to obtain the correlation value in vertical direction and the correlation value in horizontal direction. Further, in this camera apparatus, the pixel data obtained by interpolation is weighted by use of the obtained correlation values.